Belong With Me
by Sinfath
Summary: Yuna will wait for Cloud....


This is a songfic based on XxLadyxYuna84xX video Cloud Belongs Yuna. The song is You Belong With Me by Tailor Swift. I hope this turns out a good as her video. I will put the link to the video in my page.

------------

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_cause she doesn't get your humor like I do _

He was fighting with Aerith again. All he had done was tease her about that pink bow she still wears at 18. Seriously the thing needs to go anyway. I knew it was a joke, he had been flirting and as much as that hurt I know he didn't mean anything by it, he wouldn't ever mean to hurt anyone even though I do get hurt a lot, but he doesn't know that.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

We are listening to your favorite song, yes I know it's your favorite. She never listens to this with you no matter how much you try but then she tries to get you to stop listening to it. I'm dancing around outside while the music plays, you watch with a smile and wont join me no matter how hard I try, but that's ok I know you don't like dancing, but I'll keep trying. The music is loud and just enough to forget your not mine, Cloud.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

He is right there in the front row maybe, just maybe he would understand what I was trying to say with this song. He would see what I could never find the courage to say.

_Walkin' the street with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_

_Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin, to myself _

"_Hey, isn't this easy?"_

You were once again tagging along with me while I window shopped on Saturday, it was pretty much a tradition now. I darted to various shops while you followed me, sometimes at your own pace other times with me dragging you along. You never complain, just smile and indulge me.

_and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down _

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Whatchu doin' with a girl like that?_

It kills me that you only smile like that when you're alone with me. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that I can make you smile like that but, well, I hate that she has made it so that your amazing smile is a secret thing, like if she sees it she will strangle it out with her words. Why stay with her when I'm right here?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see _

_You belong with me_

_Standin' here waiting by your back door _

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

It's working I think. He looks like he is thinking, then he smiles at me, I see it out of the corner of my eye, I'm trying so hard not to stare at only him.

_Ohh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know your 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dream_

_Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me_

That night was all to clear in my memory. She had said some very mean things to you just because you were friends with me. I hated that she was using me to hurt you. I was startled when your bike pulled up in front of my house. It was one in the morning but I know the sound of your bike, the same way I know your voice in a crowd. I held you while you cried, I almost cried when you told me how you wanted to spend your life with her, all I could do was bite my tongue and nod, force a smile for you.

I know all of your favorite songs, I even know the ones you can't stand and the ones you listen to when you're happy or upset. I know how many kids you want, what kind of house you want to live in, I even know what kind of sheets you want on your bed.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin' by here, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

He looked at me, staring. He was smiling, we both knew that my song was almost over, he was waiting for it, I had butterflies so much I just knew that with next words I sang they would come out my mouth, but they didn't and I knew I just had to finish this song. Even if he knew and he said no at least he knew and I wasn't hiding it anymore.

_You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me…you belong with me._

I looked at him, he did something totally unexpected, he nodded and smiled that smile I knew then, he did know he belonged with me.


End file.
